tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Masaya Aoyama
Masaya Aoyama :Masaya Aoyama is one of Ichigo's classmates as well as her love interest, and is one of the few people outside the Mews, Keiichiro, and Ryou to know her true identity. He is 13 years old (as old as 16 in some dubs) and captain of the school's Kendo team. He has two alter egos: the Blue Knight and Deep Blue. Personality :Masaya doesn't receive as much screen time as the series's main characters, so his personality isn't quite as developed. He is usually portrayed as calm and level-headed, but has moments where he'll lose his cool and get jealous and possessive of Ichigo. Due to the fact that he is an orphan, he is incredibly eager to please others and will put on a front of perfection, doing his best to excel in everything he can. He is described by Ichigo with such terms as "smart" and "very athletic". Appearance :Masaya has darkly tanned skin, short black hair, and orange-y brown eyes. He is one of the more effeminate human men with large eyes and a rounded face. He is described as being incredibly attractive by many of the girls at his school. When he's not wearing his uniform, he tends to dress smartly with collared white shirts and black dress pants. 2020 Re-Turn This section may have spoilers for the new manga chapters. As it is still being published, this section will not be complete for a little while and will be constantly edited. Statements with a question mark may be subject to fact-checking or were posted with uncertainty. Role :(To be determined). :Masaya and Ichigo are still a couple in this manga. Appearance :In 2020-Re-Turn, Masaya's appearance is not all that different than in the original series. He is first seen wearing a light colored coat, dark colored collared shirt, and pants. He is briefly shown in a lab coat in some panels, so he may have been working in a scientific field(?). Fanfics Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced :In TMMR, Masaya appears a few times. In the fanfic, he is still dating Ichigo, but is concerned about her since he hasn't heard from her in a while. He visits Café Mew Mew semi frequently, and gets to know the Replacement Mew Team. He and Ryou begin to frequently communicate, theorizing over their growing suspicions that Ichigo and the others are in danger. When it's revealed that they are, he curses himself for being mostly powerless to help, but continues providing the team with moral support. By the end he is reunited with Ichigo. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power - '''Mark *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) -''' Mark Aoyama *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) - '''Ya-Ye QingShan *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) - Nga-Ya ChingSaan *'''Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) - '''Min'u Hahoyama *טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -''' Masaya Aoyama *'Mew Mew Power (French) -' Marc Gautier *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) - '''Mark *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -''' Mark Aoyama *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) -' Masaya Aoyama Gallery PicMasaya.png PicAll.png Girlymasaya1.jpg Images (36).jpg|Masaya and Ichigo Masaya at Cafe Mew Mew.jpg|Masaya at Café Mew Mew Masaya Headshot 1.jpg Masaya Holding Ichigo.jpg|Masaya holding Ichigo Masaya (Animation Error).png|An animation error of Masaya from Episode 2 Masaya Kendo.jpg|Masaya at Kendo Masaya Profile Icon.png Ichigo and Masaya.png Masaya 2020 Re-Turn.png|As he appears in 2020 Re-Turn Category:Males Category:Canon Articles Category:Canon Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes